The present invention relates to a burden estimation device and a burden estimation method for estimating the burden on a user when the user uses travels by using a plurality of methods of travel.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-146185 describes an example of a fatigue level determination device that calculates an operation fatigue level per unit time, which is based on a vehicle operating amount of the driver, and a behavior fatigue level per unit time, which is based on information related to the vehicle behavior. Specifically, for example, the operation fatigue level per unit time is lower when the vehicle speed is low than when the vehicle speed is fast because the steering wheel or brake can easily be operated. In addition, the behavior fatigue level per unit time is higher when the vehicle speed is low than when the vehicle speed is high because the driver is likely to be driving in an urban area or the like under complicated road situations. Furthermore, the fatigue level determination device estimates the fatigue level of the driver by sequentially accumulating the sum of the operation fatigue level per unit time and behavior fatigue level per unit time from when the driver starts to drive.
The fatigue level determination device simply estimates the driver fatigue level when the driver is driving the vehicle. The fatigue level determination device cannot calculate the fatigue level of a user when the user is using traveling using a plurality of methods of travel in addition to a vehicle. Also, it is unknown whether the calculated fatigue appropriately reflects the fatigue and burden of the user. In addition, fatigue means only physical fatigue such as muscle fatigue and operation burden, and burden means the sum of physical and mental fatigue.
On the other hand, biological signals of a user may be used to calculate the fatigue level of a user when the user is traveling by using a plurality of methods of travel. However, the fatigue level calculated from user biological signals would only be a fatigue level reflecting consumption of the physical strength of the user. This would not necessarily correspond to the burden on the user.